


Day 03: Greek gods/Greek Mythology

by HeleneOfFlowers



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, M/M, exr week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is a satyr and Enjolras is a demi-god (bc apparently all my creativity has left me today)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 03: Greek gods/Greek Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is much shorter than expected and originally wanted, but as stated in the summary, it seems I've no creativity left today and since I write my french exam tomorrow, I have decided to learn instead of writing a longer E/R fic. I hope you enjoy it!

As he was lying in the grass, Grantaire was filled with bliss. The moon was shining, and an light breeze blew over the pond next to him. The best part however, was Enjolras who had fallen asleep next to him. The light reflected on his hair as if it were shining on the most precious gold of Hades and had he opened his eyes, Grantaire knew they would have had the colour of the sea on a day Poseidon was in a good mood. In all honesty, Enjolras looked every part the demi-god he was supposed to be and if you were to ask Grantaire (which nobody did since nobody was interested in the opinion of a satyr), Enjolras was even more beautiful than Apollo himself and could give Aphrodite a fair run for her money. However, Grantaire wasn't in the best position to compare the two, since he had never seen the goddess of love in person. Thankfully for him, the exact opposite was true when it came to his relationship with Enjolras. They saw each other every day when Enjolras wasn't off fighting for the poor and the innocent somewhere. Since Enjolras was the son of Praxidike, he had the same affinity for judicial punishment and let no opportunity go amiss to do so but as he was only half god, Enjolras' judgement was often clouded by his opinions and his emotions. However, until now, no other deity had taken offence, and therefore Enjolras continued to do what he believed was right. He was known across the entirety of Greece and probably beyond for his determination and his rage should one ever dare mistreating an innocent. This was Enjolras awake. When he was asleep, he showed his more vulnerable side. The side that only Grantaire knew.  
If he was sincere, Grantaire still couldn't fully comprehend how someone like Enjolras had decided to come back to him of all people, and did so not only once, but as often as he came back from his adventures for the past 2 years. Enjolras, with his sword and armour forget by Hephaestus himself, with the blood of Zeus running through his veins and the righteousness of the gods themselves commanding his every move, a hero in his own right, had chosen Grantaire, a satyr no different from the others, to be his lifelong companion.  
Enjolras stirred beside him and reached across Grantaire wait to pull him closer.  
“You think too much. Go to sleep.”, he murmured into his ear and nuzzled his head in Grantaire's neck.  
Grantaire simply smiled. Maybe he wasn't made for understanding the decisions Enjolras made, but simply for appreciating what he gave him with each and every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
